1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for use in connection with emptying fluids from or filling fluids into a container via a hole in a wall thereof, the hole being internally threaded and closable with the aid of an externally threaded, generally cylindrical bung, which has an upwardly open generally cylindrical cavity and two projections mutually diametrically opposing and spaced, which project into the cavity.
More specifically, the invention relates to a device of the type including a cylindrical housing having an open end which is intended to be removably mounted over the hole in the container. The housing is provided with an opening in its cylindrical wall for supplying or removing fluid, and includes a tool for manual maneuvering of the bung from a position outside the housing. The tool is provided with a spindle extending displaceably and rotatably through the end wall of the housing opposite its open end. Outside the housing, the spindle is provided with a handle, while at its other end, it is provided with a bung holder which is provided with grippers insertable into the bung cavity for the releasable retention of the bung by the bung holder. The grippers are adapted such as to retain the bung with the bung holder by the action of releasable engagement with both projections on the bung.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices as described above are primarily utilized in connection with tapping off fluid from, or filling fluid into, containers formed as barrels, via a bung hole closable by a bung in the container. Such devices make it possible to eliminate the risk of the person carrying out the filling or emptying from coming into direct contact with the fluid in question.
In previously known devices of the kind mentioned above, the grippers are formed by two diametrically opposed gripping jaws in the bung holder body having gripping portions facing away from each other by which the gripping jaws can be brought into engagement under pressure against two mutually opposed portions of the circumferential side wall of the bung defining the cavity. The gripping portions of the gripping jaws have always been formed as comparatively sharp edges. Although this may appear advantageous per se, it has been found in practice to have several drawbacks. Namely, gripping portions made in this way cause an appreciable risk of troublesome damage to the side wall if the sharp edged portion come into substantial butting engagement with the side wall. On the other hand, if the gripping portions are designed to be brought into resilient engagement against the wall, the griping portions may allow the bung, when it is screwed out of its hole in the container, to be subjected to fluid flowing through the device, producing an oblique attitude on the bund, so that rescrewing into the hole is made considerably more difficult, and in the worst case quite impossible. The risk of such an oblique attitude of the bung is particularly great with bungs which are made from pressed sheet metal, where the outside thread on the bung is impressed to give a wavy surface on the inside of the circumferential side wall of the cavity of the bung.